


Flu

by DaFishi



Series: Under the Weather [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is mentioned, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alexander does not find it sexy, alexander is sick, because of her mom powers, especially when he’s being given shitty home treatments, even though they work, thomas is playing nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander gets the Flu but Thomas is the one dying.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Under the Weather [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940911
Kudos: 65





	Flu

**Author's Note:**

> This one was out of experience.
> 
> BUT IF YOU ARE SICK
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE USE THE REMEDIES IN THIS FIC
> 
> THEY WORK SO WELL
> 
> ESPECIALLY THE TURMERIC AND MILK
> 
> IT HELPS RAISE YOUR IMMUNITY
> 
> HELP YOURSELF RECOVER BY THESE HOME REMEDIES
> 
> just don’t do the garlic and whatever juice.
> 
> That doesn’t help.

“Thomas, you fucker, this is all your fault,” Alexander grouses, fever at 102.7.

His coughs felt like they were tearing up his throat and he couldn’t stop sneezing, but at least he didn’t have a stuffy nose.

But he did have terrible body aches.

Every time he moved, he felt like needles were digging into his skin as he walked on hot coals.

His head was throbbing, his vision was tinted with black spots, and he could barely keep food or water down.

Thomas felt bad for getting Alexander sick but he didn’t have the flu.

The cold just progressed into the flu for Alexander.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Thomas placates. “I toasted some bread and buttered it, can you try to eat some?”

Alexander complains the whole time but manages to slowly finish the bread.

“The next week is going to be hell,” Alexander groans.

Thomas snorts. “You’re telling me.”

***

Day 1  
“No!”

“Darling-”

“I shall not be touching that vile substance!”

“Alexander, ginger and honey are good for your throat, you were literally coughing up blood last night.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Do you want me to call Eliza?”

“….hand over the poison.”

“Thank you.”

Day 2  
“Alexander, no.”

“Alexander, yes.”

“Darling-”

“I CAN WATCH FROZEN II IF I WANT TO!”

“This is the third time today.”

“And?”

“….I’m getting you tea and myself some coffee.”

Day 3  
“OH MY GOD THOMAS, GET RID OF IT!”

“GIVE ME A FUCKING MINUTE!”

“THOMAS, I CAN’T MOVE AND THE SPIDER IS COMING OVER HERE!”

“I GOT IT!”

“Took you long enough.”

“I will throw it at you.”

“I love you, too.”

Day 4  
“Thomas, do you also see the dragon?”

“I read that you might hallucinate.”

“No stupid, I meant the two kites outside.”

“….there's only one kite.”

“….”

Day 5  
“I will not be taking that, thank you.”

“Alexander, NyQuil can’t kill you.”

“You said that about the honey and ginger and I still can’t taste anything.”

“Just take it.”

“No!”

“Fine. Then I’m taking your Frozen II privileges.”

“No! I’ll take the stupid medicine.”

“Thank god.”

Day 6  
“I KNEW IT, YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL ME!”

“Alexander, it was just some golden milk.”

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT GOLDEN MILK WAS TURMERIC AND MILK!”

“Darling, it’s great for your health, and if drank often, can stop you from getting sick.”

“Did you read that off Wikipedia?”

“No, Eliza’s text.”

“….that was a dirty move using Eliza’s mom powers.”

“I know.”

Day 7  
“What is that?”

“Applejuice.”

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?”

“Onion and garlic juice.”

“YOU MANIPULATED MY LOVE FOR APPLE JUICE!”

“Alexander, keep screaming and I’ll make you drink more.”

“Dick.”

“Love you too.”

***

“Ugh, finally,” Alexander groans.

His flu was finally gone and he felt a lot better.

“You didn’t do anything, lazyass,” Thomas mumbles from where he’s half passed out on the bed.

Alexander rolls his eyes. “I’m very thankful, Thomas.”

“You better be,” Thomas grumbles.

Alexander pretends to bow. “How can I repay you?”

Thomas flips onto his back and looks at Alexander contemplatively.

And then he opens his arms and commands, “Cuddles.”

Alexander laughs but goes to Thomas anyways.

The Virginian wraps his arms around Alexander and buries his face in his hair.

“I missed this,” Thomas murmurs.

Alexander presses a kiss to Thomas’s cheek.

“I missed this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
